


I Do

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermintz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintz/gifts).



> It's cute I guess

"You're beautiful." Josh whispered after the first photos were taken. 

Tyler smiled, blushing slightly. "So are you."

"No, but you're especially beautiful today." Josh tugged on Tylers bow tie to straighten it.

"I like how you dyed your hair." Tyler wanted to run his fingers through it, muss it up to look like it usually did, instead of slicked back. 

"Your favorite color." Josh grinned. He wanted to kiss Tyler then and there, but he couldn't. He had to wait. 

"Break it up, you two, it's time for family photos." Josh's mother walked up to them and pulled Josh away, lips pressed tight together, voice clipped. 

Tyler sighed, staring after Josh, a faint smile still dancing on his lips. 

\--

Tyler bounced up at the altar, hands twisting around each other in nervousness, staring at the doors at the end of the room and waiting for Josh. It couldn't be fast enough, he wanted Josh, wanted to kiss him and hold him and never let him go. But he had to wait. 

The doors opened. 

Josh was _beautiful_. He had messed up his hair, which must've made whoever did it beforehand furious, and had changed out his regular earrings for ones that were gold, ones that flashed when the light caught them. His suit was slightly messed up, tie not tied just right, and that was the way Tyler loved him, when he didn't look perfect.

And his _smile_. So stunning, so bright, so happy. Tyler loved the way his eyes squinted up when he really was happy, beaming at the world. And his smile was getting closer and closer as he walked up to Tyler until suddenly he was in front of him, smiling, and Tyler wanted to touch, to kiss, but he could only stare. 

"Family and friends of Tyler and Josh. Were gathered here to celebrate one of the closest unions that can be reached by mankind." Tyler jumped as the preacher began to speak. Josh tried to stop smiling, but couldn't, Tyler could tell. 

Tyler didn't pay attention to the words, just stared at Josh, unable to take his eyes off of him. God, he was too perfect. 

"Josh, please take Tylers hands and repeat after me." Tyler was grounded again as the words were spoken, as Josh took his hands, smiling wider (Tyler was pretty sure it was possible, Josh could always have a bigger smile). Tyler's hands tightened around Josh's, hoping that his shaking wasn't noticeable. 

"I, Joshua Dun."

"I, Joshua Dun." Josh repeated, squeezing Tyler's hands. 

"Take you, Tyler Joseph."

"Take you, Tyler Joseph."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Tylers heart jumped at this. Josh really saying it, really meaning it. 

"Through thick and thin."

"Through thick and thin."

"Through highs and lows."

"Through highs and lows."

"May death do us part."

"May death do us part."

Tyler felt like crying. Someone already was. He was vaguely aware of crushing Josh's hands, and tried to loosen his grip. 

"Tyler, please repeat after me."

Tyler stared up at Josh, swallowed, and hoped his voice would work. 

"I, Tyler Joseph."

"I, Tyler Joseph." 

"Take you, Joshua Dun."

"Take you, Joshua Dun." Tyler swallowed again. His mouth was impossibly dry. 

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Through thick and thin."

"Through thick and..." Tyler felt his voice give out. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

"Hey..." Josh's voice was very quiet, and he pressed his forehead to Tylers. "You can do this."

"Through thick and thin." Tyler said. Josh was touching him more, soon he could hold him, kiss him...

"Through highs and lows."

"Through highs and lows."

"May death do us part."

"May death do us part." Tyler felt his heart leap. 

It was always possible for Josh to smile wider. 

Josh had to extract his hands from Tylers to take the ring. He slid it into Tylers hand and gently kissed it, sending shivers down Tyler body. 

Tyler tried to stop his hand from shaking as he slid on Josh's ring. He smiled nervously. 

"Joshua Dun, do you take Tyler Joseph as your husband?"

"I do." Josh linked his and Tylers hands together. 

"And do you, Tyler Jospeh, take Joshua Dun as your husband?"

"I do." Tyler whispered. 

"You may now kiss."

Tylers heart raced and then Josh was kissing him, their lips were together and their arms were around each other and Tyler didn't ever want to let go, didn't want to ever stop because Josh was perfect and Josh was his and Josh was there, always there.  
Josh was the one to pull away, and he smiled at Tyler. Tyler wanted to kiss him again, but forced himself to turn towards the audience with Josh. 

"I present to you, for the first time in public as a married couple, Joshua Dun and Tyler Joseph!"

Tyler grabbed Josh and kissed him again. 

\--

"You're perfect." Tyler was messing up Josh's hair to the way they both liked it.

"You're adorable." Josh laughed.

They had to go to the reception soon, to dance in front of the people who had come to the wedding. They had decided to do it totally improv, and Josh had picked the song.  
Tyler was nervous. He was always nervous, but this was a special kind of nervous, the one he had felt during the ceremony, the kind that bubbled in his stomach and told him what he was doing was _wrong_. 

"We're married." Tyler blurted. 

"Yes, we are." Josh kissed Tyler on the cheek. "I think my hair is good."

Tyler shook his head and began braiding some of the strands that were still stuck together by the hair gel. "But... I'm not gay."

"Oh?"

"But I'm not straight either!"

"Then you're bisexual."

"Is that normal?"

"Yeah."

"What are you?"  
"Bisexual."

"Oh." Tyler unbraided what he had just done. "But my family thinks I'm gay. And only Zack is okay with that."

"He's the only one who came?" Josh tilted his head slightly. 

"Yeah, didn't you see?"

"I was too busy staring at you."

"But all my life I've been told it's wrong." Tyler  
dropped his hands into Josh's lap.  
"Then they're wrong." Josh tilted Tylers head up. "You love me, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but-"

Josh put a finger to Tylers lips. "My mom always said love is never wrong. She may not completely approve of my love leading me to a guy, but she believes in love as well as God."

"Oh." Tyler whispered. 

Josh lowered his hand and kissed him. "Let's go dance." 

\--

Tyler loved holding Josh and Josh holding him on the dance floor during slow dances. Josh said the dance would be slow at the beginning. Tyler hoped so. 

They stepped onto the floor, Tyler vaguely aware of Brendon's yells of encouragement. Josh stood in front of him, and then the music played. 

Josh wasn't smiling, he seemed too serious. As the voice started, Tyler suddenly understood why. 

_im a goner, somebody catch my breath_

Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh and they began to turn to Tylers voice, Tylers piano, their music. 

Halfway through, Tyler started crying. Not sobs, no noises, but there were tears running down his cheeks as he spun and was spun, as they moved across the dance floor and heard Tylers voice. 

After the song was over, Tyler collapsed into Josh's arms. 

Josh held him tightly. "Did I pick the right song?"

"Yes, yes, yes, oh god Josh _I love you!_ " Tyler kissed Josh hard. “I love you and you’re perfect and!”

Josh grinned. “You’re adorable.”

“Shush.” Tyler buried his face in Josh’s shoulder.

\--

The night was full of laughing, of Josh's hand in Tyler's, of dancing stupidly and congratulations and people. 

Tyler was completely worn out by the time everyone left, by the time he and Josh were together in their hotel room (their parents hadn't let them live together yet, they'd hardly tolerated touring after Josh and Tyler came out), by the time they were undressed and simply in boxers and climbing into bed together. 

"I love you." Josh smiled at Tyler. They were facing each other

"I love you too." Tyler smiled. "I wanna wait until tomorrow."

"Alright." Josh kissed Tyler on the nose. "Goodnight."

Tyler cuddled up to Josh. "Goodnight."


End file.
